Technical Field
The present application generally relates to a terminal apparatus, and particularly, to an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, when an all-in-one computer is used by a user, the all-in-one computer is generally placed on a supporting surface through a bracket of the all-in-one computer. That is, the bracket of the all-in-one computer is only used to provide a support function. Thus, the bracket of all-in-one computer only has a single function, and thereby cannot satisfy requirements of the user in some use occasions and thus adversely affect use experience of the user.